


Love Hurts

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of "I Only Have Eyes For You" Angelus vows his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

 

Crashing through the wooden gate I practically jump down the stone stairs to the little courtyard below. Drusilla and Spike are there, waiting for me to return. I ignore them, running to the fountain and ripping my shirt off. I plunge my arms into the icy water and start scrubbing.

I feel dirty, unclean… I feel human. This does not sit well with me at all!

Growling loudly I rub my skin red raw. Spike and Du watch with wide, curious eyes. Spike purses his lips together and raises an eyebrow. “You might want to let up,” he tells me dryly, “they say when you’ve draw blood you’ve exfoliated.”

“What do you know?” I snarl in annoyance, “I’m the one that’s been friggin’ violated! You didn’t have this thing in you.” I turn the tap off and walk past him in disgust, picking up my discarded shirt, I shrug it on.

I hate that Slayer for what she has done to me, for how she made me feel. I would get her for this. I will make her pay, beg, I’m going to make her scream!

Dru wanders over and runs her hand slowly up my arm, I growl softly. She puts her hand on my chest, over my unbeaten heart and caresses the cool flesh; she looks up at me with her large blue eyes. “What was it?” she asks curiously, her voice soft, “a demon?”

“Love,” I snap, disgusted.

I can still feel it in me, the tenderness, the compassion, the humanity. I hate it! I am a demon. Angelus. My mere name sends chills up the spines of everyone who hears it. I should not be feeling like this! I snarl again.

Dru pauses and slowly take her hand from my chest, as if she was afraid to catch it. “Poor Angel,” she mutters, her voice taking on that childish innocence I normally find appealing. Not tonight, I growl again angrily and push her away from me, causing her to stumble. I turn my back on them and start to button my shirt.

“Let’s go out somewhere,” I tell them, glancing over my shoulder I smirk and catch Dru’s eye. “I need a real vile kill to get this crap out of my system,” I say to her.

She giggles, her face lighting up in delight. She claps her hands gleefully and rushes towards me. “Oh yes daddy!” she exclaims, “let’s find you a nice toddler.” She sways in delight. I chuckle and reach out, grabbing a hold of her waist and pull her towards me. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Spike’s eyes narrow and he snarls softly in anger.

“Come on Dru, let’s go while the night is still young!” I say, laughing.

She looks back at Spike. “Is Spike coming?” she asks.

Smirking, I move my arm so it encircles her slim waist. “No can do Dru, I bet he’ll be hell on wheels, but the sun is coming up soon and we need to hurry.”

I grin at Spike, loving the expression of anger, pain and horror that appears on his face. The mind is such a fragile thing, when you add emotion to it, the effects can be quiet entertaining, I glance at Dru and smile affectionately at her as I turn us around and start walking up the stairs.

I will enjoy breaking that little Slayer, twisting her mind, manipulating her emotions. She will pay for what she did too me, for how she made me feel! Nobody can make me feel that shit and expect to get away with it. I grin at the thought of tearing her mind, this is going to be fun!

 

 


End file.
